


Ashes in the Rose Garden

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen-Pale Vacillation, Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: Prompt: What starts as Karkat auspisticing for Sollux and Eridan turns into something more pale... for all of them.





	Ashes in the Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeetVoojagig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/gifts).




End file.
